Echolocation
by AnimeLover200013
Summary: Delsin goes after a smoke conduit and ends up injured and unable to see. Reggie has to help him through his temporary blindness. Contains bigbro!Reggie and helpless (but still sassy)!Delsin


**A/N: I do not own inFamous: Second Son!**

* * *

><p>The DUPs were everywhere. On buildings, in alleyways, on the streets, and they even brought along their helicopters. Delsin soared through the air on electronic wings, weaving between obstacles. He landed on the roof of a Italian restaurant and sprinted to their chimney, reaching out with one hand to reach the smoke that curled around it. The smoke dashed to him, winding around his arms and through his body, igniting a passionate fire within him. No matter how many powers he absorbed, smoke would always be his favorite. He turned, facing the incoming DUPs.<p>

He stepped to the edge of the roof and looked down, firing a round of smoke blasts at the foot-soldiers. A few fell, but most were smart enough to seek cover after the first shot was fired. A bullet whizzed passed his ear and Delsin ducked, trying to remain out of sight. His phone rang, blasting out a guitar solo from a song long forgotten. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear, then stood to fire another shot.

"Reggie, this is _not _the time. I'm a bit busy with DUPs," Delsin said into the mouthpiece, ducking a smoke grenade.

"When aren't you? Anyway, this is important. I need you to check out some warehouse on the edge of town. It looks like there's another smoke conduit that's causing some trouble for the locals," his brother responded, his voice crackling over the phone.

"I'll do that when I'm done here," Delsin told him, firing a cinder blast at the helicopter that circled above him.

"No, Delsin. This is more important. He's killed people and is probably on the move right now. This takes priority," Reggie refused, stubborn.

"Ugh, _fine._ I'll go now. Just know that if I get shot trying to get out of this, it's your fault," Delsin grumbled, running across the roof and smoke dashing to the next.

"Thank you," Reggie hung up. Delsin shoved his phone back into his pocket and jumped down to the streets below. He dashed through the alleyways of the city and snuck passed the squads of DUPs, displaying a rare show of stealth. The warehouse was where Reggie had said it was, and it looked like Reggie was right about the conduit being a smoke wielder. There were fires, odd and out of place, scattered all around the area. Gray smoke fogged up the air and burned his lungs. Lifting his shirt over his nose, Delsin pulled out his phone, and dialed his brother's number, then held it to his ear.

"Hey, Reg, I'm here," Delsin said, voice muffled by his plaid shirt.

"Alright, good. How does it look?"

"Definitely smoke powers. I can't see anything," Delsin responded, stepping forward and looking around. His eyes watered and he squinted, hoping that the smoke would clear out soon.

"Be careful. He might still be in the area," Reggie warned. Delsin peered into the smoke, trying to make sense out of the dark figures that loomed around him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. There's plenty of smoke to use in case I run out of juice," Delsin responded, stepping around a flaming tire.

"Whatever you say," Reggie muttered. Delsin looked to his left and froze. A silhouette was painted on the smoke, unmoving and intimidating.

"Hey, uh, how's it going?" he called out to the figure, inching closer.

"Delsin? Did you find him?" Reggie asked and Delsin could picture him, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched.

"I think so," Delsin whispered back, eyes not leaving the figure.

"Don't hang up," Reggie ordered.

"How am I supposed to fight this guy if-" a sphere shaped orange light zoomed through the smoke, slamming hard into Delsin's chest. All the air rushed from his lungs as he was thrown back, spine hitting the ground. The phone fell from his hand and hit the ground with a thump, Reggie's voice still audible if one listened closely. Delsin, panting and clutching the fabric over his chest, stood.

"Okay, where the heck are you?" Delsin mumbled, peering into the gray. There was another flash of bright light and Delsin threw himself to the ground, barely dodging the missile. He lept to his feet and smoke dashed to where the projectile came from, fists clenched and smoking. He made a complete turn, head whipping from side to side as he looked. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed, sending him to the ground for the third time that day. He turned over, propping himself on his elbows as he looked at the face of his assailant.

The man wore a mask and sunglasses, his hair covered by a hood. His jacket was plain and so was the rest of his clothes, nothing unique that could be used to identify him. He reached forward, black and red swirling and winding up his arm. He rested his palm on Delsin's forehead and, before Delsin could react, the smoke fanned out over his face. The smoke flooded into his mouth, suffocating him and making him gag. It traveled upward and swirled around his eyes, burning them and forcing Delsin to close his eyes. He couldn't cry out. The smoke was gagging him and rendering him helpless.

After what seemed like an eternity, the smoke retreated, pouring out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. He coughed and coughed, the taste and smell of smoke overwhelming. He tried to open his eyes, but the burning feeling forced him to keep them closed. He struggled to stand, holding his hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to rub out the burning sensation.

"Delsin? Delsin, what's going on?" the voice was so faint that Delsin thought he might have imagined it, but no, that was definitely Reggie's concerned and irritating voice.

"Reg?" Delsin called out, stumbling forward.

"Delsin? What the heck happened?" the voice sounded like it was coming from the abandoned phone.

"I don't know. The conduit attacked me and did something to my eyes. I can't see," Delsin responded, raising his voice so the phone could pick up his voice.

"Where is he?" Reggie asked, raising his own voice.

"I don't know, _I can't see,_" Delsin snapped.

"Alright, alright, hold on let me think," Reggie grouched back. There was a moment of silence in which Delsin rubbed at his eyes while trying to listen to any sign that the conduit had returned.

"Okay, I can borrow a truck from one of my cop friends and then I can drive out there, but for now follow my voice so that you can find the phone," Reggie ordered.

"Okay," Delsin called. Reggie began to rattle off random sentences as Delsin fumbled around, trying to locate the phone with only his hearing.

"...and then when you were in third grade and there was that school play-"

"_Reggie,_" Delsin warned, tripping on his own feet. Reggie chuckled and continued on, thankfully changing the subject. After a few more moments of Reggie shouting random words and Delsin stumbling after them, the phone was found. Delsin picked it up and raised it to his ear.

"I found it," he proclaimed triumphantly.

"Finally!" Reggie exclaimed, "I'm here. I'll find you."

"Okay, watch out for the conduit. I don't know if he's still here," Delsin warned. A minute later, he was holding onto Reggie's arm, being led through the outside of the burning warehouse. When they finally made it to the car, Delsin collapsed into the seat and went limp, exhausted. Reggie climbed into the driver's side and turned his body so that he was facing his little brother.

"Turn your face," Reggie ordered. Delsin turned it so it was facing the window. "The other way," Reggie sighed. Delsin did as he was told and felt Reggie place his hands on his cheeks. Reggie looked at Delsin's eye-lids and asked, "Can you open them?"

"No," Delsin responded with a shake of his head. Reggie placed his index finger and thumb on Delsin's eyes and pulled the lids apart, receiving a hiss from his brother.

"Hold still," Reggie muttered, trying to turn Delsin's head back around. Delsin listened, though he still twitched and huffed. Delsin's usually golden-brown eyes and been turned into a mess. The white of his eyes had been turned black and his irises were foggy and Reggie was sure there must be some sort of bleeding happening where he couldn't see. "Jesus, Delsin."

"How does it look?" Delsin asked, struggling not to blink.

"Um...bad?"

"Thanks for the detailed description," Delsin mumbled.

"Well I don't think it's anything that can't be fixed," Reggie assured. Reggie dropped his hand and Delsin immediately closed his eyes, trying to blink away the pain.

"Alright. Can, we go back to the hotel now?" Delsin pleaded. Reggie started up the borrowed truck and pulled back into the street, watching Delsin out of the corner of his eye. Once they were at the hotel, a shabby thing that they had been barely able to afford, Reggie helped Delsin out of the car and assisted him in walking to their room. Delsin immediately collapsed onto his bed, curling up and covering his head with the stiff pillow. Reggie slipped into his own bed and rolled onto his side, watching as Delsin squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position. Reggie waited until he was sure his brother was asleep before he allowed himself to close his eyes and drift away.

* * *

><p>Reggie woke to the sound of things falling. He jumped up and stumbled over to the attached bathroom, pushing into the cramped room. Delsin leaned against the sink, heels of his palms digging into his eyes. Tears slipped passed his palms and Reggie surged forward.<p>

"Delsin? What happened?" he asked, grabbing Delsin's shoulders and trying to ignore the sobs that shook his brother's body.

"It _burns._ Like I got hot sauce in my eyes, only ten times worse," Delsin muttered, his voice watery. Reggie grabbed Delsin's wrists and forcefully pulled his hands away from his eyes. Reggie repeated the process of a few hours ago, pulling Delsin's eyelids open with his finger and peering at the injured orbs. Tears welled up in Delsin's eyes and Reggie now noticed that the tears were pure black. One slipped down Delsin's cheek and Reggie confirmed his observation: they were the color of pitch.

"It looks like it's fixing itself," Reggie told his brother.

"What?"

"You're crying out the...whatever this is. Or at least that's what it looks like," Reggie explained, watching another tear roll down. Delsin pulled away and Reggie let him, watching as Delsin fumbled for the sink handle and turned on the water. After splashing himself with cold water, Delsin and Reggie returned to bed, Reggie watching as Delsin buried his face into his pillow and more than likely stained it black. Reggie sighed, rolling onto his back and letting his heavy eyelids close.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Delsin's eyes had completely cleared up except for the puffiness of his skin, but that always happened after Delsin cried. Reggie started, eyes widening. He just realized. He hadn't seen his little brother cry in <em>years<em>. Not since their parents left. Even if it was forced crying and didn't have anything to do with emotions, Reggie was shocked by what he had seen the night before. They both slid into the car and Delsin noticed Reggie's dazed manner.

"What?" he questioned, eyeing Reggie suspiciously.

"I just realized that last night was the first time I've seen you cry in forever. Although, back when you were in third grade and there was that play-"

"_Reggie, shut up!_"


End file.
